I Love You From The Beginning :: KyuSung
by Cha2LoveKorean
Summary: "Hahaha, lihatlah, Yesungie menyukai Kyuhyun menggendongnya sampai tertidur seperti itu," / "Apakah Kyunnie menyukai Sungie?" / "Cangat cuka! Kyu ingin menikahi Cungie kalau cudah becal,"/ KYUSUNG! Slight HaeMin and EunWook as kyusung parents / DLDR / read and review ya n.n


**Author : Cha2LoveKorean**

 **Title : I Love You From The Beginning**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main Pair : KyuSung**

 **Slight : HaeMin, EunWook, and the others**

 **Cast : Super Junior Members and Others**

 **Disclaimer : The Story is mine and always be mine! (:p)**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, GenderSwitch, Alur Berantakan, Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Summary : "Hahaha, lihatlah, Yesungie menyukai Kyuhyun menggendongnya sampai tertidur seperti itu," / "Apakah Kyunnie menyukai Sungie?" / "Cangat cuka! Kyu ingin menikahi Cungie kalau cudah becal,"**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Keluarga Cho dan Kim adalah keluarga terpandang di kota Seoul ini. Dan kedua keluarga itu adalah sahabat dekat. Kim Donghae dan Cho Eunhyuk, kedua kepala keluarga itu tersenyum lebar saat mempertemukan istri mereka masing-masing untuk yang pertama kalinya. Lihatlah, Kim Sungmin dan Cho Ryeowook, keduanya seperti kakak adik yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Berpelukan, bergosip bahkan membicarakan keburukan suami mereka tanpa malu-malu.

Akh, jangan lupakan dua malaikat kecil kedua keluarga ini. Cho Kyuhyun, namja kecil berumur dua tahun bersurai cokelat dan memiliki bola mata berwarna caramel lembut seperti appa nya. Dan juga Kim Yesung, bayi yeoja berumur enam bulan bersurai hitam legam dan berparas sangat imut. Seperti orangtuanya, Kyuhyun dan Yesung juga sangat dekat. Bahkan mereka saling berbagi mainan yang mereka punya.

"Aicchh, jangan Cungie~ Mobil Cungie yang belwalna melah, yang bilu punya oppa~" protes Kyuhyun saat bayi berumur enam bulan itu merebut mobil-mobilan berwarna biru dari tangannya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Akh, apa tadi aku mengatakan mereka suka berbagi mainan? Sepertinya lebih tepat hanya Kyuhyun lah yang membagi mainannya. Sedangkan bayi mungil itu hanya merebut apa yang Kyuhyun pegang dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Sambil membawa mobil-mobilan milik Kyuhyun, Yesung merangkak mendekati sang appa."Nyaaa~" ia menepuk kaki Donghae, appa nya, dengan mainan yang ia pegang. Donghae menengok kebawah dan mendapati sang anak menyodorkan mainan kearahnya."Aigoo, nae baby mau memberikan appa mainan, eoh?" Donghae menggendong Yesung ke pangkuannya lalu mengambil mainan itu dari tangan Yesung. "Eung~" Yesung tersenyum lalu tertawa khas saat appa nya menggerakan mobil-mobilan itu.

"Ahjucci~ Itu punya Kyu, punya Cungie yang walna melah," Kyuhyun mendekat kearah appa dan anak itu dan memulai aksi protesnya. Ia mengangkat mobil-mobilan berwarna merah itu kearah Yesung. "Sudahlah, Kyu. Berikan saja. Nanti appa belikan yang baru," bujuk Eunhyuk. Ia menggendong Kyuhyun dan mendudukkannya ke pangkuannya.

"Chilleo! Kyu mau yang itu!" ujar Kyuhyun marah. Yesung yang mendengar marahan Kyuhyun langsung terdiam. Bayi kecil itu mengira Kyuhyun memarahinya. "Hikc, ungg~ uwaaaa!" Yesung menangis keras. Donghae berdiri sambil menggendong Yesung lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung si kecil. "Sstt, sudah baby. Kyu oppa tidak marah pada Sungie. Iya kan, Kyu?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan yang ditanya menunduk merasa bersalah. Ia menatap appa nya yang tersenyum kearahnya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun turun dari pangkuan Eunhyuk dan menghampiri Donghae. Kepala keluarga Lee itu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Cungie jangan nangic. Oppa tidak malah cama Cungie kok. Ini, kalau Cungie mau, mobil-mobilannya untuk Cungie caja," Kyuhyun mencium pipi gembil Yesung lalu tersenyum lebar. Seperti mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, Yesung menghentikan tangisnya. "Hikc, nyaaa~ ppaaa, ungg~," bayi mungil itu terus berbicara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun seakan-akan sedang memarahinya.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang daritadi melihat interaksi kedua anaknya, tertawa kecil. Sungmin maupun Ryeowook memang tidak mau ikut campur kalau ada masalah kecil seperti ini. Giliran para suami yang menjaga saat hari libur katanya.

"Ahjucci, boleh Kyu menggendong Cungie?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya menyentuh pipi Yesung. Donghae tersenyum. "Kau bisa? Jja, hati-hati menggendong Sungie," ujarnya. Tangannya membantu Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung. Sedangkan bayi mungil itu hanya menguap dan menutup matanya. Kepalanya bersandar pada pundak Kyuhyun. "Hahaha, lihatlah, Yesungie menyukai Kyuhyun menggendongnya sampai tertidur seperti itu," Ryeowook mendekati anaknya lalu mengelus kepala anak sulungnya itu dengan gemas. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Tangan kecilnya menggendong Yesung dengan erat.

"Apakah Kyunnie menyukai Sungie?" goda Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. "Cangat cuka! Kyu ingin menikahi Cungie kalau cudah becal," jawaban spontan anak dua tahun itu membuat seluruh orangtua tertawa geli. Menikah. Bahkan bocah itu saja masih mengompol dicelana, tapi sudah membicarakan pernikahan?

"Hahaha. Kalau Kyu ingin jadi pasangan Sungie, Kyu harus jadi anak yang pintar. Juga harus jadi anak yang baik, arra?" Donghae menepuk kepala Kyuhyun sayang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya walau ia tidak mengerti.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Dan kini sudah pukul delapan malam. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, Hyuk, Wook," pamit Donghae. Ia menjabat tangan Eunhyuk. "Iya, kami pamit pulang dulu. Yesungie sudah rewel. Kelaparan sepertinya," tambah Sungmin. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku masih ingin bermain dengan Yesungie," Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sudahlah, Wookkie-ah. Sungmin masih harus menyusui Yesung dan juga bayi besarnya. Kita tidak boleh mengganggunya," goda Eunhyuk. Sontak membuat pipi Donghae dan Sungmin merah. "Bayi besar? Apakah Sungmin mempunyai baby selain Yesungie?" tanya Ryeowook polos. "Jangankan Sungmin, kau pun juga punya bayi besar yang harus kau susui," jawab Eunhyuk. Ryeowook menatap suaminya dengan bingung. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu besar untuk ia susui, pikirnya. "Aku," Eunhyuk menyambung ucapannya. Ia mencolek dagu istrinya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wajah Ryeowook memerah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun melihat kedua orangtuanya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Hey sudah, sudah. Jangan mengotori mata polos Kyuhyun dengan adegan selanjutnya yang akan kalian lakukan. Hahaha," sekarang giliran Donghae yang menggoda. Ia kembali pamit pada keluarga Cho lalu masuk kedalam mobil bersama istrinya. Sebelum mobil itu melaju, Donghae membuka kaca mobilnya. "Kyu, ingat janjimu, ne!" Donghae mengangkat jempolnya kearah Kyuhyun. "Iya, Kyu beljanji cama ahjucci!" seru bocah kecil itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kearah mobil Donghae yang sudah semakin tak terlihat.

"Sudah, ayo kita masuk. Udara semakin dingin," ujar Ryeowook. Ia menggendong Kyuhyun lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

Setiba ketiganya didalam rumah, Ryeowook kembali ke dapur dan membersihkan piring-piring kotor. Sedangkan Eunhyuk duduk diruang tamu bersama sang anak ditemani segelas kopi hangat ditangannya.

"Appa!" panggil Kyuhyun. Tanpa menoleh, Eunhyuk menyahut sambil meminum kopinya. "Kyu ingin cekolah!" Byurrr. Eunhyuk menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja sampai ditenggorokannya. Ia membersihkan mulutnya lalu melihat sang anak. "Sekolah? Ah, kelompok bermain?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kyu ingin macuk cekolah dacal cepelti Kibummie hyung," ujarnya semangat. Bocah kecil itu mengingat kakak sepupunya yang sudah menginjak bangku sekolah dasar. Kibum terlihat keren dengan seragam sekolah dasar menurutnya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Kau belum bisa masuk sekolah dasar, Kyunnie. Butuh sekitar empat tahun lagi agar Kyu bisa masuk sekolah dasar," jelasnya. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Empat tahun? Berapa lama itu? Apakah selama appanya saat mendapat tugas pergi keluar kota? "Lama sekali!" protesnya. Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya. Memang susah menjelaskan sesuatu pada anaknya. Kyuhyun memiliki otak yang pintar seperti istrinya. Bahkan diumur dua tahun ini, Kyuhyun sudah bisa membaca dan berhitung.

"Akh, begini saja. Appa akan membelikanmu buku latihan, dan Kyu bisa mengerjakannya sambil menunggu saatnya Kyu bisa sekolah. Bagaimana?" tawar sang appa. Kyuhyun memasang wajah berpikir. Jari mungilnya ia ketuk-ketuk di dagunya. "Baiklah, tapi appa haluc beli yang paling cucah ya?" pinta Kyuhyun semangat. Eunhyuk tertawa kecil. "Siap jagoan!" balasnya.

 **_End Of Prolog_**

 **A/N::** Annyeong Readerdeul tercintaaa~(R: hoekkk) aku publish ff baru nih xD ff lama yg ga pernah dikembangin *plakk*  
nah kali ini aku niat buat ff romance tanpa ada angst ato hurt nih, atau reader mau nya ada hurt dan angst nya? aku mah ikutin kemauan reader ajaa x3 dibaca dan kasih masukannya yaa, biar aku bisa cepet update untuk chapter satu nya ^^ hehe gomawo~

 _ **_The Last, please leave some review for me please?^^_**_


End file.
